


Clear Bottles and Lavender Bruises

by plantboy01



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, I doubt I'll do anything else with this, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Short One Shot, break ups, general sadness, sorry not sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboy01/pseuds/plantboy01
Summary: The walk to home felt too long. The rain pounded on the concrete as Dan's words resounded in his head. The tears stung his eyes as the ingrained image of lavender bloomed behind his eyes.





	Clear Bottles and Lavender Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 in the morning please excuse and and all spelling mistakes lol

The walk home from the liquor store was draining to Phil. The rain pounded down around him and lights of the city burned into his sleepless eyes. It had been only three weeks since Dan had stormed off to wherever. Countless unanswered phone calls and text did nothing to appease his worries or doubts about whether Dan was alive or not.   
Dragging himself up the stairs of the flat into his living room, he slammed the bag onto the floor, sounds of glass crunching on impact hit his ears. "Shit!" Phil mumbled as he desperately tried to gather the broken bottles and their contents into a jug. He stared at the broken glass that was within the jug and the pool of alcohol seeping into the floor, deciding to leave the problem for another day. Disappointed that most of the alcohol had been lost or soiled, he decided to check the fridge for something to fill up with instead. A chilling wave hit him as he opened the door. The almost empty contents of the fridge mocked him, showing the state of decay he was in. Pushing aside expired milk he found what he had been looking for. A bottle of champagne, probably worth around 100 dollars. He had bought it for Dan and his anniversary, which was coming up in 2 days. Phil popped open the lid and took a swig out of the gold bottle. The bubbly substance attacked his tongue as he continued to down half of it. The sweet taste of the liquid caused happy memories to resurface, causing temporary comfort from the sadness.   
Phil loomed over the sink, bottle in hand, ready to empty the rest of its contents. Taking one more swig as he gripped the counter tighter. Phil looked at the contents of the bottle longingly but then made his final decision. Tipping the bottle over he felt dragging down the hollows of his cheeks. "Fuck you Dan," he hissed through his teeth, letting the champagne pour freely down the drain. It felt exhilarating, to rid of something he was supposed to share with his lover, or whatever they were now. As the last drops of the drink swirled down into the drain, Phil's phone buzzed, a picture of Dan appearing. Phil stared at the phone buzzing relentlessly on the counter. He picked the phone up and chucked it somewhere. A loud thud resounded through the apartment as the buzzing finally stopped. Tears blurred his vision. At least he knew Dan was alive. But Phil didn't give a fuck anymore. He was sick of it. He was done.


End file.
